


So This is Love

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [28]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - teachingHarry teaches Eggsy to dance while he's still a recruit, and sparks fly.





	So This is Love

SO THIS IS LOVE

For the first five years of Eggsy Unwin’s life, he waited patiently for the time his life would turn into a Disney movie. His mum watched all the old animated movies with him. Bambi, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty. His favorite, though, was Cinderella. He loved the way the animals helped her. He wished he had animals to help him. He was certain that somewhere around him was a door that would open up and lead him to a Technicolor forest where there were castles and princesses and princes.

It didn’t take long for him to figure out those castles and animated animals weren’t real. There were princes, and princesses, of course, but not in his neighborhood. There were witches and warlocks and dragons. Plebs like him didn’t run into knights and ladies and kings and queens…he knew that for a fact.

Until he met Harry Hart.

 

“Afternoon, lady and gentlemen,” Merlin says as they line up before him. “You’ll be having a different sort of instruction today. I realize that many of you have associated with the upper echelon of society for your entire lives.” Charlie looks at Eggsy and snorts. Eggsy gives him the two-finger salute behind his back. Charlie frowns. Roxy swallows a giggle. “That doesn’t mean, however, that you are proficient in all manners of proper behavior in high society.” Merlin glares at Charlie and Rufus. “Proper manners. Respect for others in your personal space. Intelligent conversation.” He definitely focuses on Rufus then and Eggsy hides a grin. “You will meet with the person who nominated you to go over some of your weaker areas.”

“Guess we won’t be seeing you again, eh, Eggsy?” Charlie apparently cannot help himself.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to judge, Charlie. I do believe you had an issue with a young lady last year that required the assistance of a constable?” Merlin’s eyebrows raise. “Your mentor will be discussing the definition of the word ‘no.’” Charlie turns red. “Support staff are waiting in the corridor to take you to the location for your tutoring. Fall out.”

Eggsy follows one of Merlin’s minions down the hall and out of the building. He can’t help but agree with Charlie. If they’re worried about behavior in proper society, this is Eggsy fucked, then. Harry doesn’t have enough time in the day for this.

He’s surprised when the man leads him down the path and into a small building. The man motions to a wooden staircase. “Up you go, then. Agent Galahad is waiting.” 

“Thanks.” Eggsy slowly climbs the stairs and remembers at the last minute to knock on the door.

“Come in.” Harry smiles as Eggsy enters, and as usual that smile makes Eggsy’s knees weak. He still cannot get over how beautiful Harry is, how serene and posh and just fucking fit. Eggsy’s had sweet dreams and hot dreams and WET dreams over Harry Hart. He’s almost been grateful for the fact that he rarely sees him; it probably isn’t gentlemanly to have a perpetual erection whenever you see your mentor. “How are you, Eggsy?”

“Fine, thanks. And you?” He remembers to ask politely.

“Quite well, thank you for asking.” Harry looks proud and Eggsy basks in that glow.

“So…ya gotta get me up ta snuff on all tha social stuff, then?” Eggsy looks around the room. He expected a dining table or something, but the room is empty save for a speaker and a phone in a dock on a tiny table.

“Not exactly. We’ll work on table manners another time…one of the other recruits is currently having their session in the dining room.” Eggsy figures that’s probably Rufus. “We are here to work on dancing.”

Eggsy stares at him. “Dancing?”

“Yes. There are many times you will be required to dance with a young lady. Some of the best intel is acquired during a casual conversation while spinning around the floor.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans. “Kick me out now…ain’t never gonna be able ta talk an’ dance at tha same time.”

“Eggsy, you’re a gymnast. You’re nimble and athletic. This won’t be a problem for you, I promise.” Harry smiles again. “I have the utmost faith in you.”

How is Eggsy going to dance when his knees are weak again? “Okay,” he says faintly.

“It’s quite easy. You can count, and I believe you’ve mentioned an interest in music.”

“Yeah, I like music,” Eggsy admits.

“Well, then. As you know, most music is in a count of three, which is a waltz, or four. You can dance to either with a partner.” Harry stands in front of him. “At the beginning I will be instructing you as the man, and you will be dancing as the woman. Once I’m satisfied with your progress, we will switch.”

“All right,” Eggsy whispers.

“Your left hand on my shoulder, your right hand in my left,” Harry instructs. Eggsy’s hands shake as he obeys, and he just prays that they don’t get sweaty. The last thing Harry needs is a large sweat mark on the shoulder of his expensive grey suit. “You put your hand at the woman’s waist. In our line of work, the women you dance with are usually strangers, so you don’t want to get too intimate.”

“Intimate, right,” Eggsy says with a nod.

“If you’re dancing with another agent, such as Roxanne, it would be acceptable for you to hold her close.” Harry slides his right arm around Eggsy’s waist, pressing their bodies together. Eggsy bites back a gasp, slowly looking up into Harry’s brown eyes. “But we are not going to dance that way today.” He pulls back again and Eggsy’s body yearns for his warmth. “Before we turn on the music, I want us to work on counting, and then dancing like you’re NOT counting.” He slowly moves Eggsy about, counting a quiet “one two three.” Eggsy follows, stumbling over his own feet a bit.

“Sorry, ‘arry, it’s…fuck. How do they do this backwards?”

“And in a long dress and heels,” Harry reminds him with a grin.

“Sorry. I know I’m a big disappointment to ya.” Eggsy lets go and wipes his hands on his trousers.

“You are nothing of the sort, my boy,” Harry murmurs so quietly Eggsy thinks he must have misunderstood. “Let’s try something else.” Harry takes Eggsy in his arms again. “Look into my eyes.”

“Why…”

“Just do it, Eggsy.”

Eggsy gets himself in place before allowing himself to stare into Harry’s handsome face. “All right.”

“Now, just keep looking at me,” Harry says quietly. 

That is absolutely no problem, Eggsy thinks. He focuses on the beautiful dark depths of Harry’s eyes. He feels Harry start to move and he mutely follows, thinking only of Harry’s eyes instead of his own feet. “Sorry,” he says once, but Harry doesn’t reply.

“So, is everything going all right in the dorms?” Harry finally asks as they turn about the room.

“Yeah…Charlie’s…” Eggsy stops himself, knowing it isn’t polite to talk about his fellow trainees, no matter how much of an arse they really are.

“It’s all right. I know he’s a bit of a troublemaker,” Harry says with a grin. “I’m proud of the way you’ve held your temper. There will be times in the field when you will be tempted to just let loose on someone, and it could possibly blow your cover.”

“Right,” Eggsy says with a nod. Harry starts to hum quietly, and Eggsy immediately recognizes the tune. He’s a bit shocked to hear “So This is Love” from Cinderella coming from someone like Harry, but he’s not going to complain. He’s perfectly happy being the Cinderella to Harry’s Prince Charming. He knows all about evil step-parents, after all. He realizes they’ve been spinning about the room the entire time. “Wow. I danced!”

“You did. And quite well, my boy.” They stop moving but Harry doesn’t release him. He looks down into Eggsy’s eyes and swallows hard. “Like…like I expected anything less of you,” he says hoarsely. Harry’s hand tightens at his waist, and Eggsy can’t help but take a few steps closer.

“Harry…” Eggsy whispers.

The hand slowly moves to the small of his back. Harry’s other hand pulls Eggsy’s hand in and holds it to his chest. “Eggsy,” Harry murmurs. His eyes search Eggsy’s face. He takes a deep breath and releases Eggsy. He steps back and wipes at his face with his pocket square. “Quite warm in here.” He goes over to the speaker and finds a song. “Let’s try it with music, shall we?”

The moment is lost, but it’s one that Eggsy will cherish. Especially when he doesn’t shoot JB, he quarrels with Harry, and Harry flies off to Kentucky to be shot by Valentine.

 

Eggsy shags a princess, a princess who becomes his dearest friend and nothing more. He eventually will dance with her at her wedding. He helps Merlin and Roxy save the world, and watches it all blow to hell thanks to Charlie Hesketh. He loses Roxy, loses Harry’s home, loses JB. But he doesn’t lose Merlin, and he’s thankful for his stoic strength as they jet across the Atlantic to find a group called Statesman.

They don’t plan on finding Harry Hart as well.

 

“He don’t know us.” Eggsy stares at Merlin across the table in the Statesman conference room. “Harry don’t know us.” He can’t believe it. Eggsy loves Harry with every fiber of his being. He cannot possibly allow himself to believe that Harry’s mind has blocked all references to Eggsy and their special connection. 

“I thought the water test might work…jolt him back into reality.” Merlin tosses back the shot of bourbon. “All I did was traumatize him.”

“C’mon, mate, you was tryin’ yer best.” Eggsy swirls the bourbon in his glass. “Thought a dog would do it…Harry always loved dogs.”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t that work?”

Eggsy finishes his drink and stands. “I’m gonna go talk to ‘im.”

“Eggsy…”

“Just…I need ta do this. One more time.”

“Very well,” Merlin says with a sigh.

Eggsy quickly makes his way to the cell where Harry spends his time. They’ve been given full access to see him day or night, but he still knocks on the door before opening it. “Hello, ‘arry.”

“Hello…I’m sorry. What was your name again?” Harry stands politely and smiles at him. “Was it Lee?”

Eggsy sighs sadly as he looks at the eyepatch, the hopeful smile, the slender body. Harry’s lost weight in his time at Statesman, and the sweatsuit only emphasizes it. “No.” Harry’s face falls. “Lee was my dad’s name, though.”

“Ah. Interesting.” Harry motions to a suitcase. “I was just packing. I hear you’ll be taking me to England?”

“Yes. That’s tha plan.” 

“Good. I do believe that’s my home.” Harry turns back to his suitcase.

“It is,” Eggsy whispers. He sits on the cot for a moment, watching Harry slowly pack the few things Statesman has given him. His heart skips a beat as Harry starts to hum. “What…what’s that yer hummin’, ‘arry?”

“Was I humming?” Harry turns to look at him. “I’m sorry. Was it bothering you?”

“Not at all,” Eggsy says hoarsely. “I was…I was wonderin’ if ya’d do me a favor.”

“If I can,” Harry says. “You see like a nice enough person, I’d like to help you if I could.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy orders himself not to cry. “I gotta learn a few things, ya see…fer my job? Wasn’t raised all posh like you an’ the others.”

“All right.” Harry looks confused. 

“Was supposed ta learn ta dance, never did…could…could ya teach me, maybe? Just quick…” Eggsy shoves the cot out of the way.

“Well, I…I suppose I could try.” Harry closes his suitcase and comes to the center of the room. “My mother taught me a few years ago. She said the most important thing is to focus on the other person’s face, because then you won’t worry about your feet.”

“Yeah…makes sense,” Eggsy whispers.

Harry puts his hand at Eggsy’s waist, gently resting it on his hip. He takes Eggsy’s hand in his left and holds it up a bit. “Ready?”

Eggsy forces himself to look up into Harry’s eyes. “Ready.”

Harry moves them with a quiet “one, two, three” and they slowly creep around the room. He looks down at Eggsy. “You’re doing very well.”

“Am I?” Eggsy takes a deep breath. He steps closer, forcing Harry’s hand to slide around to the small of his back. He brings their joint hands between their bodies, resting them against Harry’s chest.

Harry stops dancing, eyes never leaving Eggsy’s face. “We’ve done this before, you and I.”

“Yes, we have,” Eggsy whispers, biting his bottom lip.

“You…in my arms…it feels right.”

“It most certainly does, ‘arry, although we never got tha chance ta talk about why.”

“Eggsy.” Harry’s eyes lose their dullness, regain the spark that Eggsy loves. “You’re Eggsy.”

“Yes. YES, ‘arry!” Eggsy exclaims.

Harry cradles Eggsy’s face in his hands. “Oh, my dear boy.” He kisses Eggsy before Eggsy knows what’s happening. “Oh! I beg your pardon. Please forgive me, I…” Harry steps away, face flaming red.

“No, don’t apologize, please, Haz. Been waitin’…oh fuck.” Eggsy throws his arms around Harry and holds him tight. “Missed ya so fuckin’ much, ‘arry. God…been horrible without ya.”

“My darling boy.” Harry’s embrace is just as fierce. He pulls back and looks at Eggsy. “I’m not the man I was,” he murmurs, reaching up to touch his eyepatch.

“No, but yer still my ‘arry.”

“YOUR Harry?”

“I, well…” It’s Eggsy’s turn to blush. “Yeah, that whole brain ta mouth filter thing? Still haven’t mastered that.”

“I think we have a lot to talk about.” Harry touches Eggsy’s face. “Valentine. We have to…”

“Taken care of,” Eggsy says with a smile. “Relax, ‘arry. It’s fine. It’s all right.”

Harry embraces him again, this time a gentle hug that keeps Eggsy close. “Galahad!” Merlin throws the door open.

“Yes, Merlin?” Harry and Eggsy answer at the same time. Harry looks at Eggsy in confusion.

“Yeah…one of those things we hafta talk about,” Eggsy says with an embarrassed grin.

“Hello, Merlin.” Harry walks over and hugs his astonished friend. 

Eggsy doesn’t wipe away the tears that stream down his cheeks.

 

Eggsy knows Disney movies aren’t real. There are no little woodland creatures waiting to help make his bed and clean his house. There are no dragons, at least not the kind that breathe fire. There are castles, there are kings and queens…and there are valiant and handsome knights who will hold you close and dance with you while humming “So This is Love” in your ear.

Harry does it every year on their anniversary.


End file.
